IZ interveiw chapter 5
by vesago
Summary: please send me reveiws i need questons


Kyle: And we're back!

**Round Twenty-One **_is from…Invader Johnny!_

_This one is for the Tallests._

_What would you do if Zim found out about his mission? Prepare for your impending dooms? Because we KNOW Zim could kill you!_

Purple: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Red: Yeah. You speak nonsense.

Purple: It all sounds gibberish to me.

Red: Me too.

Zim: What? What is there for me to find out? what eles donsn't the ALMIGHTY ZIM know... that tallest red is my father. That Zim is the heir to the irken thone... or that Zim is the laghting stock of the univercse as a defective?

Kyle: I think he knows

_For Zim. Who is scarier to you, Gaz or Ms. Bitters? Think carefully-scary can be a good thing._

Zim: Bad scary is Ms. Bitters, no doubt.

Dib: We can _all _agree on that.

Zim: Good scary is Gaz cause she can protect Zim. If I ever need protecting, which might never happen. but if you can make the Tallest S#T themselves... that is good scary

(gaz pulls zim in for another kiss Dib cant do anything about it because he is chained down)

_This one's for Gaz. If you could give a present to Zim, what would it be?_

Zim: Yes, I am quite eager to know the answer to that one.

Gaz: A knuckle sandwich.

_Dib. You suck! Let Zim conquer the world already!_

Dib: Okay? No, I will not let him do that. And I hope you realize that you will be considered a traitor when humans go into extinction.

**Round Twenty-Two **_is from…InvaderSiCkNeSs. Again._

_Are you a Harry Potter wannabe?_

Dib: No. Do I look like Harry Potter?

Kyle: Other than your absence of lightening bolt-shaped scars, you could be his twin... wait in battle of the planets you did

_Red and Purple. How can you live forever but you keep hatching so many more freaking Irkens? I understand that you get killed in war and stuff, but still, shouldn't after hundreds of years, your planet be close to bursting?_

Red: No, and here's why. Our planet's more advanced than yours.

Purple: It's as simple as that. and lots of extra planets to live on

_Purple, you suck._

Kyle: …That's not really a question.

_Tak, where is Mimi at the moment?_

Tak: Backstage. oh yah, i never told any of you but thanks to Zim, Mimi has her own indevigual personality and a new costume that looks like a yonger version of fake me

_Irkens. How many Irkens out of ten have purple eyes? Like two in every apples are spoiled._

Irkens: I dunno! Who cares?

_Does every Irken have to train to be an invader?_

Purple: No. Some, if they're tall enough, can be Tallests.

Zim: we can have any number of jobs even if military service is manditory i was a realy well acomplished musiction

_Everyone. What does the G stand for?_

Almost everyone: Garbage.

Kyle: No, it's Great.

Gir: YAY! KYLE THINKS I'M GREAT!

Zim: Why? even Gir dosn't know what the G means

[Gir throws huge tantrum; Zim sighs.]

Zim: Fine. You're great, Gir.

_Dib. I still hate you._

Dib: Good to know.

**Round Twenty-Three **_is from…nv8tertak1! Yet again._

_Dib, I don't know what to ask so I will tell you. If you don't leave Zim alone I will kill you._

Kyle: No homicidal comments, please. or at least be more graphic

_Tallets, you wanna bet? I have a bazooka and two laser guns with me!_

Red: See, Purple? Everyone likes lasers.

Purple: Shut up, Red.

Red: We are way more advanced than you!

**Round Twenty-Four **_is from…invader kit!_

_Tak, who says I'm human?_

Tak: …

_Suuuuuuuurrrrreeee, you will, Tallests. Why do you look different from the other Irkens?_

Red: Cause we're better.

_I'm not worthy!_

Zim: No. they arn't worthy (pointing at the Tallest)

**Round Twenty-Five **_is from…The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim!_

_Tak, you're horrible and THERE IS NO ZaTr! DEAL WITH IT, EARTH PIGS!_

[Tak glowers.]

Zim: 0~0

Kyle: x_x

_Dib, how did you get into the Swollen Eyeball Network?_

Dib: Um, I registered.

_Red, how tall were you as a smeet?_

Red: Very.

_Purple?_

Purple: Same.

Zim: about a foot and a half acculy shorter then normal i had to swipe classifed recordeds for that.

Kyle: That's all we have time for today! Later!


End file.
